This invention relates generally to glass fiber forming systems. More specifically the invention relates to structural support methods for tip plates in such systems.
FIG. 1 shows a simplified typical prior art bushing system 100 for producing glass fiber from molten glass. Molten glass is fed to double rows of tips 110, and the molten glass extrudes through tips 110 and into apertures 120 of tip plate 130.
The components of system 100 are under intense physical and thermal stresses during this process. These stresses cause creep in tip plate 130, and consequent changes in shape and orientation of apertures 120. These changes, when not catastrophic, cause degradation of the quality and/or quantity of glass fiber which may be produced by bushing system 100. When the catastrophic failure occurs due to creep in tip plate 130 and/or other components, bushing system 100 must be shut down and replaced.
Ceramic supports 140 provide some support for tip plate 120 to ameliorate creep of system 100 components. Ceramic supports 140 are supported by a bushing frame, external to bushing system 100. Internal longitudinal structural elements 150 and internal transverse structural elements 160 also provide some rigidity and amelioration of creep in bushing system 100.
Tip plate 130 and structural elements 150, 160 are typically made from platinum, rhodium, and/or other precious metal alloys. These expensive alloys are necessary because of the intense physical and thermal stresses borne by the bushing system 100.
Because of the ever increasing price of precious metal alloys, solutions are required to reduce the amount of precious metal alloys used in construction of bushing system 100 and/or increase the life-span of bushing system 100. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems.